


某日

by amlzwo



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlzwo/pseuds/amlzwo
Summary: 某日，成龙落到了瓦龙的手中。
Relationships: Valmont/Jackie Chan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	某日

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前随手写的，存个档。

他被抓住了。  
瓦龙的那帮手下不知道又用了什么能让人全身无力的东西，很遗憾的是，他中招了。  
他在打斗中从二楼的窗户掉了下来，还好下面有一堆沙袋做了缓冲，才没有伤到骨头内脏。  
他也没有昏迷过去，只是迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人将他拎了起来，动作粗暴地把他甩进了车内。他努力地想睁开眼看清楚，但是失败了，他只好先养精蓄锐。  
没过多久，车停了。有人将他拎了下来，丢进了一间房间里。他费力地将眼睛睁开一丝缝，黑漆漆的，什么也看不见，好在身下躺的似乎是柔软的床，能够让他的身体不那么难受。  
他咳了两声，感觉身体有所恢复，便使劲站了起来，摇摇晃晃地往疑似门的地方走去。  
然后他便撞上了一个人。  
撞上的那一瞬间，他便做出了反应，出拳、踢腿，所有省力又有效的招式都被他使了出来。那人轻易地躲过，下一个瞬间便将他的手反剪在身后，用了根绳子捆住，顺道还将他踢倒了。  
他倒在地上的时候才发现，是瓦龙。  
“成龙先生，好久不见。”瓦龙蹲在他面前，一把将他的领子拉住，把他的上半身拉了起来。  
腰上受伤的地方被拉扯到，他忍不住嘶了一声。  
瓦龙伸出左手在他的脸上按了几下，正好按在他淤青的地方，痛得他大叫了一声。  
但是这一声只出了半声，瓦龙便狠狠地将他的嘴堵住，啃咬起他的嘴唇。  
他的嘴角本就有些破皮，瓦龙还特意反复地舔舐着那处，还意图在其他地方创造伤口。  
他气不过，便用力地撞过去，也撕咬起对方的嘴唇来。  
两人如同野兽般啃咬着对方的唇，似乎在比试谁才是更胜一筹的强者，分不清是唾液还是血液，从二人交织在一起的唇中流出，浓郁的血腥味却让二人更加兴奋，直到他咬破了瓦龙的舌尖，这场斗争才偃旗息鼓。  
瓦龙离的很近，他能感觉到瓦龙呼出的沉重的气息都一下下喷在他的脸上，相对的，他呼出的气息肯定也尽数喷在了瓦龙的脸上。  
二人之间沉默了半晌，谁都没有说话，感受着彼此的呼吸，仿佛此刻天地中只有对方。  
瓦龙将扯着他的衣领的手松开，从他的腋下绕到了他的后背，然后便像钳子一般死命地钳住了他的肩膀，头也顺势地靠在了他肩上。  
瓦龙的头发蹭得他有些痒，他忍不住左右摆了摆头。瓦龙便一口咬在了他的肩上。  
与此同时，瓦龙的另一只手也没闲着，钻进了他的衣摆，十分暧昧地摩擦了两下，似乎很享受掌下的触感，直到听到他的呼吸加重，才移开，往下。  
他低声地叫了一声，不知是因为瓦龙在他的胸前咬了一口，还是因为他的下身被瓦龙掌握住了，亦或者，两者皆是。  
瓦龙用手在那处揉捏了两下，那处便挺立了起来，瓦龙便一把将它握住，上下撸动。  
他缩着身子想往后退，又因为瓦龙的手在他身后固定着而无法动弹。他只能咬着牙克制着想往前蹭的冲动，嘴里吐的话断断续续：“瓦龙，你别……啊……”  
他尝试了几次都不知道自己要说什么，只好闭上嘴，享受着身下的服务。  
瓦龙却似乎被他刺激到了一般，忽然停下了手里的动作，在他身后的手一翻，将他翻了个面，让他跪着，却背对着瓦龙。  
瓦龙一手将他的上身压了下去，另一只手扯下了他的裤子，看到了他的心形图案的内裤时，瓦龙突然笑了出来：“成龙先生，你真可爱。”  
他的脸涨得通红，一时说不出话来。  
“这个、这个，你知道吗，穿卡通图案的内裤能让人富有童心……啊！”  
瓦龙将他那条“富有童心”的内裤也扯了下来，把涂满润滑剂的手靠在了他的股间，中指在细缝中摸索着。  
瓦龙抱着他的上半身，自己也俯下身靠近他，在他耳边说道：“成龙先生，你怎么不说了？”  
中指探了进去，他闷哼了一声，被瓦龙听得清清楚楚。  
瓦龙轻咬了下他的耳朵，令他浑身一颤：“继续说啊，我想听你说话。”  
第二根手指也塞了进去，瓦龙的轻咬从他的耳朵转移到了他的后颈，他含糊不清地说：“说……什么……”  
说完这句话后，他感觉到瓦龙在他的后颈上狠狠地咬了一口，身后的手指也被抽了出来，转而换上了一样滚烫的东西，不容拒绝地闯了进来。  
他扬起头，喉间发出毫无意义的杂乱的声音，还未等他适应，身后的人便抽插了起来。  
抽插的同时，瓦龙还掀开了他的上衣，因为他的双手被反绑在身后，衣服不能完全脱下，只被撩到了胸前。瓦龙的双手抱着他，同时抚慰着他的胸前和下身。  
前面的内裤没有被完全扯下，肿胀的下身将它顶起，瓦龙抚慰的时候没有帮他把内裤拉下来，而是就着被内裤套着的那处撸动了起来。上面的手也没有停下，抓着他的胸肌，用力地扣动中间那一点。  
他的身体被撞得摇摇晃晃，仅靠着上身和下身的两只手支撑着。这样的不稳定感，令他不由自主地有些紧张。身后的人进出的力度更大了些，每次插入的深度似乎都要到了他的灵魂深处。快感与痛楚交织着，仿佛要将他的灵魂分为两半，他也不知道自己有没有在混乱中说些什么，只记得自己发出了破碎不堪的呻吟。  
这种漂泊不定的感觉突然停了下来，瓦龙将他的双手解开，并把他翻了个身。  
瓦龙的手从他的上身一直滑到他的下身，直接一把抓住了那处挺立：“成龙先生，你看你这里，正好是个爱心哦。”  
他有些茫然地低下头，挺立的顶端布料上正好有一颗红色的爱心，却被他分泌出来的津液浸湿了，显得更加艳红。  
他看到瓦龙坏心地用大拇指用力地按压了那处，一瞬间，他只觉得浑身的感官都往那处聚集，汹涌的快感喷薄而出。他不由得呼吸一窒，弓起了身子，瓦龙却一把将他压了下去，他略有些无助地挥舞着双臂，最后搭在了瓦龙的肩上。他一把拉下瓦龙，泄愤一般吻上瓦龙的唇。两人继续啃咬着对方，身下的动作也丝毫不停。  
瓦龙脑后的皮筋不知道什么时候被他扯断了，他借着房里的微光看到那些白发从瓦龙的肩头滑落了下来，垂在了他的面前。他忍不住伸手握了一撮，瓦龙却突然将他抱紧，身体微微颤动，紧接着便射在了他的体内。  
他看到瓦龙稍微直起身，那些白发尽数落在他的眼前，瓦龙伸手抹去他嘴角的鲜血，随后放在自己的唇上一舔，唇上残留的斑斑血迹以及湛蓝的眼眸令瓦龙看起来妖艳无比：“成龙先生，我们再来一次吧。”


End file.
